


Let's go to Target

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Short One Shot, Soooo much fluff, Target run, i had no other title ideas sorry, like you don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night Target runs are adorable in my opinion :3<br/>just another oneshot about Calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to Target

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> So I have an unhealthy obsession with Calum Hood. I think it's time I admit it.  
> lol  
> this just popped into my head after watching this show called Jane the Virgin  
> hope you guys liked it! <3

"Babe" you say, shaking your boyfriend lightly. He groans, rolling over to face you.  
"waddyawaaaant it's like two in the morning." he mumbles, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
You giggle at his clueless expression, gently brushing hair out of his face.  
"I can't sleep, and it's actually four." you tell him. He rolls his eyes.  
"whatever, i'm going back to sleep" he tells you, starting to roll back over.  
"noo Calum!" you complain, pulling on his arm again.  
He turns back around to face you after you threaten to tickle him.  
"ok, i'm sorry, i'm up." He chuckles, staring at you intently.  
"Can we go to Target?" you ask him, giving an innocent expression and batting your eyes.  
He groans again, grabbing you tightly as if you were going to jump up and leave him.  
"Calum!" you squeal, trying to get air. He loosens his grip on you, but just a little bit. He grabs your hand, playing with your fingers.  
"Why do we need to go to Target when it's so warm and cozy right here?" he asks, bringing your hand up to his lips and planting a kiss there.  
You blush a little, but you're still not going to budge on this idea.  
"I'm hungry, and we don't have any cookies." you pout, snuggling closer to him and looking into his face with large eyes.  
"what?" he asks, surprised. "Where did they go?"  
"you ate them all, remember?" you tell him flatly. He gets a goofy grin on his face at this.  
"They were gooood" he tells you dreamily. You giggle, hitting him lightly on the chest. He starts to lean in for a kiss, but you put a finger to his lips. He moans confusedly.  
"Cmon, I wanna go to Target" you tell him, rising from your position to grab your wallet and put on some shoes, staying in your pajamas.  
He mumbles a little, doing the same. He grabs a tin of mints on his way out of the small house you share.  
He pops a mint in his mouth. He grabs another one and holds it near your lips. You stick out your tongue, and he places the mint on it. You retract your tongue, feeling weird as the mint dissolves in your mouth.  
You lean in for a kiss, and he eagerly does the same. Good thinking on the mints, Hood; you think when you don't taste any morning breath. When you break apart, you wink at him and saunter off towards the car. He smirks, following you.  
On the way to Target, it's very peaceful as the radio isn't turned up very loud, and Calum is holding your hand while he drives. You tap on your knee to the beat of the song, bobbing your head in time as well. Calum keeps looking over at you and grinning.  
When you finally get there, there are only a handful of cars in the parking lot. You jump out of the car, grabbing Calum's hand and pulling him towards the glowing store.  
You find your way to the candy and popcorn aisle so quickly it's as if it's your second home.  
You search for the right cookies while Calum browses the gum section.  
"aha!" you say, spinning around to face your boyfriend with a box of extra chocolaty chip cookies in your hand. He smiles at you, holding out the basket for you to drop them in. You do, looking at the wall of candy over his shoulder.  
"Anything else you want?" you ask him distractedly.  
He suddenly presses his lips against yours. You make a surprised noise in the back of your throat, but quickly melt into the kiss, bringing your arms up to hang around his neck. He pulls you closer, breaking apart from you for a little bit to say "you" huskily. You smile at him, diving into another kiss.  
You really love these late night Target runs.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the bad ending i'm still learning the ways of the fanfiction *bows* lol  
> anyways, make sure to leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it, I appreciate you reading!  
> Thanks,  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
